Sobs of Silence
by Angel Dove1
Summary: After stealing one of Sakura's feather's back, Fay is captured and tortured by the group that held the feather. When Kurogane finds him and nurses him back to health, could there be something more between the warrior and the mage. M/M
1. Chapter 1

Welcome everyone to my very first Tsubasa fic. This is a second challenge to myself in attempt of writing a oneshot. I have never gotten a story down so far that it became a simple oneshot. So this is going to be a small story only consisting of three chapters. I managed to get the last story I wrote down from 20,000 words to less than 10,000. Now I'm going to attempt to get this as close to 5,000 as possible. If I succeed I'll be extremely happy with myself. So tell me how I do for a short story if you don't mind.

Down to the basics. I do not own any of the characters in Tsubasa even though I love them so much.

Warnings: Violence in this chapter but that should be the only warning in this entire story.

-----------------------

Chapter One

A bloody body was thrown into a dark barred cell. The young blond haired man moaned from the sudden impact of the frigid floor. His entire body felt like he was run over by a bus then hit by a train twice. Slowly he leaned on his right side and pushed himself up. Every muscle screamed in protest. He hissed and opened his swollen eyes as best as he could to see where they dropped him this time. The room was dark except for the small light beaming from the door who knows how far away. He ran his non-broken fingers across his split lips to wipe the blood away. He placed his hand on his chest and felt the bruises. "Couple of bruised and broken ribs," he thought, assessing the damages. "Five broken fingers, broken and sprained ankles. It'll be difficult to walk." He coughed violently and spat the blood out on the floor. "Not good." He attempted to whistle, but his split lips and sore lungs couldn't get enough sound to trigger his magic. He frowned and decided to go against his self proclamation and use his powers.

Just as he summoned a light around him a loud commotion stopped him. "Bring me the mage," a deep male voice bellowed.

Realizing that he didn't have much time, Fay spared his energy and prepared for another round of whatever they had planned. Two scruffy men pulled the door open and unlocked the cell. They grabbed Fay and dragged his beaten body up three flights of stairs. The beige carpeting didn't comfort his ankles. Hissing as they dropped him on the floor, he didn't bother to look up at anyone. His head was spinning, and the voices sounded like hollowed echoes. "Last chance, mage. Where did you take that feather."

Fay didn't answer. He found no benefit in revealing that the feather was back in the rightful hands of its owner. He refused to bring danger to his companions. He was the foolish one for standing in the middle of a field right after they stole the feather back from this group of criminals. He didn't remember why he was out on that field miles away from the hotel that they lodged in. He felt something magical in that direction and was curious. What he found was something he wished he didn't.

A slap to the face awoke him from his thoughts. "I told you this was your last chance," the middle age brunet commented as he forced Fay to look at him. "Hold him down."

Fay instantly began to struggle, knowing full well that he wasn't going to like what was happening, but it was futile with the two strong men behind him. The man pulled away from Fay and grabbed a syringe on his desk. He stabbed it into Fay's arm and inserted the clear liquid inside of him. Fay instantly felt the world spin and fog around him. What was left of his consciousness started to slip. Everything felt so hollow and numb. "Now let me ask you again. Where's the feather?"

Fay fought the urge to tell him. He couldn't understand why his mind suddenly wanted to scream every secret he buried deep inside. "Don't fight the drug. Relax and let everything flow." The voice was becoming deep and seemed to change pitch with every word.

"I will never tell you," Fay proclaimed, finally pulling a few of his senses together. He used what little strength he had in attempt to purify his body of the drug, but it felt useless. His mind was slipping. "I gave it away," Fay truthfully admitted, but cursed himself afterwards.

"Who did you give it to?"

Fay bit on his lip until the scabs were broken again. Never before had he felt a drug that strong. It was breaking his will too quickly. Whoever these people were, they knew how to make a strong truth serum. "To a friend." He pinched his leg to stop himself from saying more. Everything inside of him was burning.

"What is your friend's name?"

"I don't know," Fay's voice whined. He had to think of a lie quickly before the drug made him tell his life story and where the feather really was. The man slapped him across the face again. "Truthfully, I don't know."

"Then where can I find him?"

Fay's mind argued with itself. "Tell them Sakura. No must protect her. Tell them they are at a hotel in town. No! I mustn't." Finally none of the pain mattered anymore. "A merchant in town. He works for the underground trade. I don't know where his business is because he changes all the time. Usually you can get lucky if you ask the man at the grocery store on second avenue," Fay finally answered. He knew that has half the truth. The man in the underground trade was how they found the feather to begin with.

The man stood there for a few minutes either processing the information or trying to find truth behind those words. He looked up at the two men standing behind Fay. "Go find this merchant. As for him. Drop him off somewhere. I believe I know who he speaks off. Make sure no one finds him alive."

Two arms wrapped around Fay and pulled him up. The mage cried out in pain as he ankles were pulled along the carpet. Thankfully he managed to get his lie out in time. At least his friends will remain safe. The drug took completely over, and his mind shut down. All reason eluded him, and he was ready to answer any other question, but the men didn't say anything. He sighed and accepted the death he knew was coming.

They shoved him into the back of a black van and took off out of the huge three story white house. Fay rolled painfully in the back as they turned rapidly around the corners. He screamed again when his body collided with the left side of the van. He couldn't take much more. The ride seemed like an eternity leaving Fay unable to distinguish what part of the city he could be in or where they were taking him.

The van came to a sudden stop and Fay crashed again into the side as his body was propelled slightly foreword. The haze in his mind was finally clearing. The drug was either leaving his system, or his defenses were finally taking over. Either one didn't matter because he was grateful. Maybe he had a chance to fight back after all. The black haired man opened the van and stared at Fay for a few seconds. "It's such a shame to throw away such a beautiful piece of trash."

His partner glared at him. "Don't even think about it. The boss will be furious if we're not back in a few hours with that feather. Just kill him and get back in the car."

"Come pick me up when you got it."

The man looked at his partner and then back at Fay. "How could you think about something like that when he's full of blood and high on that drug."

"He won't fight back."

The driver sighed. "Half hour. I'll be back for you in a half hour."

"You got it." The man pulled Fai out and slammed his body down into the wet grass as the van pulled away. "Listen, bitch. You're going to do exactly what I say." He grabbed Fay's blood stained shirt and pulled his face up to him. He was about to kiss him when the mage snapped to his senses and smashed his fist into his attacker's face.

Fay instantly fell to the ground and grabbed a branch near him from who knows where. He swung it at the man, but missed. He cursed his accuracy and swung again. This time he hit the man in the arm, breaking the branch. Fay growled in frustration and looked around for something else that he could defend himself with. The man leaned down to grabbed him. "Bitch, you're going to pay for that. I'll take you hard and fast. No gentle things for you."

Suddenly the man stopped and fell over the mage. Confused, Fay glanced at the man, finding a large slash mark in his back, and his blood was pouring out of him. He looked up and saw the fiery red eyes of one of his companions.

"Kurogane," he breathed before falling deep into the unconscious world, knowing that he was safe now. Kurogane pulled the man off Fay and gently picked him up.

"I finally found you." He frowned as he glanced at all the wounds marring Fay's soft features. He felt guilty that he didn't find him early enough, but was grateful that he managed to kill his attack before anything got worse. His concern now was how severe Fay's injuries were.

--------------------

There's the first chapter. I haven't worked on the next chapter yet, but I'm going to try to get it out by no later than Friday. Hopefully it'll be before then. I hope you like it. Please let me know. Thank you for reading. Please review.

Angel Dove


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all your kind words. I greatly appreciate all the reviews. It was a nice surprise coming home and finding my e-mail flooded with all these reviews and people adding this story to their alert. It gives me great joy to know that so maybe people are reading this story. I know this is earlier than expected, but I managed to find some time to write this chapter. The next chapter is the final chapter and is still up in the air. I'm not sure how I'm going to end it. The chapter should be out hopefully on Friday. I believe that will give me enough time to think of a nice ending and get it typed up. So that's enough of my rant. No warnings in this chapter.

-------------------

Chapter Two

The walk back to the hotel was slow with Kurogane gently carrying Fay bridal style. He ignored the strange looks he received from other citizens. He didn't care. They wouldn't see him after they left this world anyway. He took a few more steps towards their hotel before stopping. Apparently they were still being targeted. He just didn't know how they captured the mage. Choosing not to endanger the lives of Syaoran and Sakura, Kurogane walked into a different hotel. The red-headed at the front desk glanced between the two. "I don't want any trouble here."

"Trouble doesn't follow us. I just need a few days to nurse my friend back to health."

The man sighed and handed over a key. "I'll bring some water and bandages up to your room. Pay me once you have him stabilized."

Kurogane nodded. "Thank you," he replied softly. The hotel wasn't the most expensive, but it was clean. Balancing Fay on his one arm, he turned the key to their room. Two freshly made beds lined the far right wall. The room was simply equipped with a small dresser between the two beds and a large dresser by the bathroom door. Not wanting to get any sort of blood on the sky blue covers, Kurogane gently set Fay on the ground before draping his cape over bed and placing the unconscious man on top of it.

There was a quiet knock at the door before it opened. Kurogane nervously fingered his sword until the owner came into view, carrying a large bowl of steaming water and a bag of bandages. "Are you going to need any help?"

"No, thank you. I should be fine. Thank you for your kindness," Kurogane politely said, grateful for everything that this man was doing for them.

"If you need anything else, dial zero to call me." Kurogane nodded and waited for the older man to leave before focusing on Fay.

He removed the mage's clothes gently until he was dressed in nothing but the towel Kurogane placed over him. Taking the cloth, he smelt a sweet odor. Testing it on his own skin, he realized that it was something to help cleanse the wounds with only a slight sting. He very gently cleaned all the blood off Fay's pale skin. He frowned when the blond whimpered in his sleep. "I'm sorry," Kurogane whispered as he stroked Fay's right arm to coax him back into a deep sleep. The longer he was asleep and away from the pain the better.

After several runs to the bathroom to change the water, Fay was finally starting to look like himself except for the countless circular bruises all over his body. Kurogane wrapped both of Fay's ankles, his chest, and most of his fingers. He couldn't believe how much damage was done to the young man's body. He felt guilty for not getting to him sooner and wanted to do anything to make up for it. Even though he was annoyed with Fay's self destructive attitude and how he hid his true feelings all the time, Kurogane would never wish this upon the man.

Just as he finished, a knock came at the door again. He rose from his position on the floor and set the sword down beside the door before opening. Seeing the red-headed owner, he removed his hand from the sword and opened the door completely. The owner held out a pair of clothes and something blue and powdery in a small bag. "I hope these clothes fit him. I noticed that he's very thin for his height, but I had some of this left over from a previous occupant. Don't worry it's clean. Put any of his clothes that have blood on it into the tub with this powder. Leave it in there overnight and his clothes should be back to normal.

"Why are you doing this for us?"

"I try not to turn a good person in need away. You both look like you wouldn't hurt anyone on purpose. How is he doing?"

"Still asleep, but he's looking much better."

"I can call a doctor if you need one."

Kurogane shook his head. "His breathing is even. The only broke bones I can see are his fingers, one ankle, and maybe a few ribs. I have them all wrapped, but most of the damage I'm going to need to hear from him."

"Alright. If you change your mind…"

"I know. You'll be right downstairs. Thank you."

"Get some rest yourself. You can't help him if you're exhausted."

"I will." He gently shut the door behind him and locked it. Maybe the man was right. He should get some sleep. Walking back over to Fay, he redressed the mage and put his clothes into the tub like the owner said. After tucking Fay in and making sure everything was fine, he lied down on the other bed to get some much needed rest. "Sweet dreams, Fay."

The next morning, Kurogane woke before the sun rose. Fay hadn't move during his short sleep. The warrior walked over to the unconscious man and checked all the wounds. None of the cuts reopened and the bandages were holding his broken bones secure. He was about to move into the bathroom when he noticed one of the fingers was falling out of the temporary cast he made. He stared in shock noticing that the bone had already healed. Checking all the other fingers, the raven haired man was in shock. Clearly the mage had some sort of healing powers that triggered during his unconscious state. Even the bruises were starting to dull.

He sighed in relief as he walked into the bathroom. Pleased that Fay's clothes were now blood free, he took them out and hung them up to dry. This man clearly knew some handy chemicals. After taking a fast shower, Kurogane checked back on Fay before walking downstairs. He stopped at the front desk. "I need to inform my other companions that I found him. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Do you need me to check on him?"

"No. It shouldn't take me too long to make it back." Kurogane walked out the door not knowing that Fay was awaking.

Fay opened his tired eyes and turned his head to the side in attempt to recognize the room that he was in. "Kur-" he tried to say, but his throat throbbed. He knew that Kurogane had to be around there somewhere. He sat up very carefully and looked further around the room, but couldn't spot the warrior anywhere. He frown and moved off the bed, noticing the change of clothes. The clothes he wore just barely stayed on him. Fay's body was being to heal, and the only thing that remained were the sore bones and muscles. He tested his ankles and realized that he could walk again.

Staggering over to the bathroom, he found his clothes. They were still dripping dry so he ignored them and took a quick shower. The warm water felt magnificent and helped ease his sore muscles. When he finished, he felt better except for the fact that he felt alone and helpless. The vow he made to himself before sealing his powers was annoying him. The fact that Kurogane dropped him at a hotel and left made him feel completely alone. All he wanted was to be near someone, but he knew that was highly unlikely. Who would want to be near him anyone? Who would ever want to love him? Why was he even thinking about that right at that point?

He walked back to the bed and sat in the middle, crossing his legs. He was never going to repeat that situation. No matter how much he feared using his powers, he wasn't going to be placed into that situation ever again. He wasn't going to give up and die anymore. Fay's body began to glow as the rest of his wounds healed instantly. It was time to release his magical ability.

----------------------

There we go. One more chapter to go. YAY! I still have under 5,000 words. YAY! I think I'll make it this time. Thank you all for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you again for your kind reviews. I'm so happy you like the story. I'm glad it's cute for everyone. And as a bonus for you all being so nice, I'll give you something nice. Hopefully I'll keep it around my personal limit. Wish me lucky LOL. I have no other story to do next. I haven't thought of new plots for any of my favorite animes so I'm sorry I don't know when or what my next story will be. But anyway. Let's get moving to the chapter you've wanted to read.

Warning: Yaoi. M/M if you have a problem with that please don't read the end of this story.

----------------------------

Chapter Three

Kurogane walked back into the hotel barely a half hour later. It took longer than expected to explain to the kids why they had to remain in separated for the time being. The owner smiled at him and waved him over. "Give this to your friend when he wakes up. It'll sooth the pain." Kurogane glanced down at the ash brown liquid.

"Tea?" The man nodded. Now Kurogane understood where the chemicals were coming from. The older man must have been a doctor or his family was. "Thank you," Kurogane answered as he took it upstairs. He knew with how quickly Fay was healing he wouldn't need it, but just incase the mage was in any sort of pain. He made his way upstairs and down the hallway towards their room. He stopped midway, sensing something a bit off. The air was heavier. Something a normal person wouldn't notice, but to someone with a strong sense of the environment.

Quickly fishing for the keys, he pulled the door open. "Fay?" he called, noticing the man on the bed. He looked exactly like the day they first met. The magical air around him returned, and he could see the wind swirling through his hair. He walked over to the blond and placed his hand near him but recoiled from the intense heat. "Fay!" he shouted again, but the trance he was in was too deep. He picked up his sword and used it to push on Fay until the wind broke, and he opened his eyes.

"Kurogane?" Fay stared up at the warrior. He couldn't figure out how the man got through his barrier. Glancing down his noticed Kurogane's sword was smoking.

"You idiot. How can you for months say you'll never use your magical powers even to save your own life, but today I came in to you doing that?" Kurogane growled.

"You don't understand."

"You're damn right I don't understand. You've been hurt only slightly less than this and haven't activated them. What's different this time?"

"I'm not going to be put in this situation ever again."

"Why have you changed from your self-destructive personality? Whatever happened to you not caring?"

"So maybe I do care now! I just don't want to be all alone unable to defend myself," Fay shouted without even thinking.

Kurogane instantly calmed. His red eyes softened as he sat down on the edge of the bed. Fay turned away, refusing to look at the warrior, but Kurogane pulled his face up to meet his eyes. "You're not alone."

Fay pulled away. "Don't say that. Once you arrive back in your world, you'll leave me. Sakura and Syaoran will go back to their world once all the feathers are collected, and Mokona will return to the Dimensional Witch. I'll be left in whatever world I land in by myself."

"Who says I'm going to leave you once I've returned to my world? Why says you can't stay with me?"

Fay stared at Kurogane and pushed him away. "Why are saying all these things to me?"

Kurogane grabbed Fay's shoulders and kissed him. Fay's eyes widened in shock. He couldn't believe Kurogane of all people was kissing him. He relaxed in his arms and closed hi eyes, enjoying the sensation. "Need I say more," he whispered after the kiss, leaving their foreheads pressed together.

"Why?"

"Don't ask me. You're the one that always has the answers. You tell me why I find you attractive when I had no desire for anyone in my world. You tell me why I want you so badly right now."

Fay blushed and pulled away. "How am I suppose to know that?" He paused and smirked. "What's stopping you?"

"Common sense and pride telling me that you ask first."

Fay laughed and lied down on the bed. "Again I ask, what's stopping you?"

Kurogane smiled softly as he lowered himself down to kiss the mage again. "I don't know the exact reason why you sealed your own powers, but you obviously didn't want to activate them without that tattoo. Promise me that you'll never make this mistake again."

Fay sighed and wrapped his arms around his neck. "I can't promise you that so you better remain close to me to stop me any time I try."

Kurogane quietly laughed. "Deal." He moved his legs so he lied flat beside Fay and ran his fingers along his arm. "You know. We still have one night left and the kids are safe in the other hotel."

"Oh. And what is Kuro-po thinking?"

Kurogane moved in between Fay's legs and hovered over him. He kissed the blond gently as he slid his shirt up slightly enjoying the felt of Fay's soft skin. "You're too thin."

"Oh be quiet." Fay wrapped his legs around Kurogane's waist. He flipped him over and slammed him against the bed. "Are we going to play or talk?"

Kurogane laughed and pulled Fay's shirt off. "Let's play then." The two quickly discarded their clothes and latched onto each other. They kissed and licked various parts of their body as if they were sampling each other. Fay moaned when Kurogane flicked his tongue along his nipple. He arched his back when the warrior ran his finger along his member.

"Kurogane, please don't tease," Fay whimpered as he flipped them back over so he was back on top. The warrior slid down and wrapped his lips around his member. Fay jerked up. "Kurogane!" he shouted, breathing heavier and quicker.

"Easy," Kurogane whispered as he pushed him back down on the mattress. "Relax." He circled his finger around Fay's entrance, watching all the expressions revealing themselves. He sucked on his fingers and pushed one finger in, loving the tight sensation around it. "Oh, Fay, you have no idea how much I want you right now."

Fay's real smile crossed his face. "I want you too. Please. Hurry."

Going a bit faster, Kurogane stretched Fay until he was sure that he wouldn't hurt the mage. He moved so that he was in the right position and looked up at his new lover. "Ready?"

"Since you started." Easing into Fay, Kurogane took things slow. Fay tilted his head back and moaned, allowing him better access. Kurogane thrust in and out at a nice slow and even pace until Fay's moans and pleads to go faster took over his will. The two fell into a beautiful harmony each enjoying the other. Kurogane felt his end reaching as he slid his hand between them and stroked Fay in the same rhythm as his thrusts. Fay screamed his name as he released, spraying his essence on their stomachs. The walls clamped down around Kurogane, and he followed his newfound lover over the edge.

The two remained staring at each other for a few minutes after before Kurogane pulled out of Fay and lied down next to him. Fay sighed softly and snuggled next to the raven haired man. They didn't speak for the first half hour, only enjoying the sweet comfort between them. "Thank you," Fay finally spoke, "for being here for me."

Kurogane ran his fingers through Fay's hair and kissed him. "Anything for you." The two snuggled close to each other, not caring how long they spent in silence. They knew that they would eventually have to return to their other companions but as for that night, they'd stay with each other for as long as they could. For the time being everything felt right.

------------------------

YAY. The end. I hope everyone liked it. Thank you for reading please review.

Angel Dove


End file.
